Reedwhisker
Reedwhisker is a sleek, black tom with small, neat earsRevealed in Twilight, page 156 and dark-blue eyes. History In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :He was one of Mistyfoot's two kits that were washed away by the flood. It was mentioned that the kits were floating on some Twoleg rubbish, twigs, and some leaves. It broke apart, dropping the gray kit into the rapid water. Graystripe went after the drowning kit while Fireheart looked after Reedkit. They were later returned to Mistyfoot.In ''The Clans Decide, he says to Firestar: "You saved my life once before, in the flood". In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Reedpaw is seen as a young apprentice. :He accidentally falls into the river while swimming, which is somewhat ironic since in ''Forest of Secrets, he was washed away by a flood. He then hit his head and partially falls unconscious. After Mistyfoot pulls him out with Leafpool, Hawkfrost and Mothwing arrive to help. Mothwing, who was an apprentice medicine cat, panics and forgets her training, and was pushed aside by her brother, Hawkfrost. Luckily, Leafpaw saves him with the advice of her guardian, Spottedleaf, also her father's friend. Mistyfoot, who is also Reedpaw's mother, escorts him home alongside Hawkfrost. :When Brightheart and Cloudtail go missing, Leafpaw wonders if they fell in the river, like Reedpaw did. ''Dawn : Starlight : Twilight He must have had his warrior ceremony and gotten his new name, Reedwhisker, sometime in between Starlight and Twilight. Reedwhisker first appears when he is sent to help Mothwing and Leafpool when the cats of RiverClan fall ill, along with his mother Mistyfoot. He asks Leafpool if she remembers who he is, because she pulled him out of the river when he was still a young apprentice. He reveals he is a warrior when she says she doesn't. He offers to collect yarrow and juniper berries for Leafpool and Mothwing with his apprentice, Ripplepaw, while Mistyfoot goes to explore the territory for anything that would've caused the sickness in the camp. : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : He also has a new apprentice, Pouncepaw. Dark River :When Hollypaw wanders into the RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker confronts her, asking why she is there and trying to prevent Voletooth from attacking her. After she explains, he instructs her to go back to the Island and wash off the otter dung she had used to disguise her scent. Eclipse :Reedwhisker is seen with Mosspelt when they go help WindClan with the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He makes only one remark, reminding her to be silent during the attack. It is noted that all the RiverClan cats are increasingly uncomfortable in the thick undergrowth. He is beaten by Lionpaw in a fight. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise :When Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar come to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol, Reedwhisker appears to help defend his leader. He along with Leopardstar and the others argue fiercely against ThunderClan taking in the rogue. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Reedwhisker appears when a ThunderClan patrol goes to the lake for water. He seems to be very hostile, and reminds them that Leopardstar had claimed the lake at the Gathering. Then Cloudtail says that they're just going to the lake for water, he hesitates, but then agrees to let them only take some water. :Soon after, Dovepaw sees him on a patrol with Mistyfoot and Mothwing, using her extra-sensitive senses. When Dovepaw senses the sick cat in RiverClan she can also hear Reedwhisker, Mothwing, and Mistyfoot talking about Leopardstar's state. He is clearly worried about his leader and thinks she might die. He then asks Mothwing how many lives Leopardstar has left. It is made clear that he is very respected in the Clan. :Later, his former apprentice, Rippletail, is killed by the beavers. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is revealed to be Mistystar's new deputy. He does not appear, nor mentioned. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When he votes for Firestar, Reedwhisker says "You saved my life once before, in the flood. I believe you can do it again." Thus, it is believed that he was one of Mistyfoot's kits who were washed away in the flood in ''Forest of Secrets, and rescued by Fireheart and Graystripe. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, it was revealed that he would become deputy after Leopardstar's death and Mistyfoot's promotion to leader in the upcoming Fading Echoes. In the same chat, it was revealed that he is Mistyfoot's son. In the 6th Erin Hunter chat Kate Cary wishes that three of the four of Mistystar's kits would be Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. Trivia *He has ThunderClan blood, since his mother, Mistystar, is half ThunderClan . Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Mistystar:Revealed in Erin Hunter chat Siblings: :Three Unidentified kits (Thought to be Graymist and Rippletail):Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Grandfather: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ' :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of ''Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member '''Cousins: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 52 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Molekit: Tree Referneces and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunset characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters